1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aeration devices and, more particularly, is concerned with an aerator for digesting sludge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerators have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,328 dated Sep. 11, 2007, Witheridge disclosed an aerator for wastewater ponds using airlift pumps. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,976 dated May 26, 1998, Kortmann disclosed a pneumatic bubble aeration reactor and method of using same. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2001/0013666 dated Aug. 16, 2001, Nomura, et al., disclosed a gas/liquid mixing device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,308 dated Nov. 17, 1987, Ryall disclosed an apparatus for circulating water. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0017574 dated Jan. 24, 2008, Lenger, et al., disclosed a device for in situ bioremediation of liquid waste.
While these aerators may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.